


调皮小猫的惩罚 | A Naughty Kitten's Punishment

by Amaranth42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cat/Human Hybrids, Chinese Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shota, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 猫化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 鼬给自己和佐助盖上被子，再将怀中暖和的小猫紧紧地贴近胸口。他想，也许发情期并不是这世上最糟糕的事，至少，他还有弟弟在身边。预警：猫化，未成年，发情期，PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Naughty Kitten's Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936273) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



小猫到了十二、三岁的时候，会进入第一次发情期。这意味着小猫将正式进入成年期，在这时期，渴望交配的冲动胜于进食、睡觉，甚至呼吸。

很多小猫在这时会找个男朋友或女朋友，也有些小猫会选择独自一人待着。鼬，正处于猫生中第一次发情期的第一天，选择了后者。谁让他唯一喜欢的猫小他五岁，还未进入青春期呢。

但是，独自待着比鼬想得要难多了，这还多亏了他弟弟——一只叫佐助的小猫的功劳。佐助总能搞得鼬的生活一团糟，还能让鼬身上的某些部位非常、非常难受。*

不管弟弟说“我不会打扰你的”样子有多无辜，或是他恳求进入哥哥的卧室这一圣域的样子有多可爱，弟弟就是这样恼人的存在。佐助总爱和哥哥在一起，但不用说也知道，现在的鼬并不想和他人打交道。鼬还是那个温柔的哥哥，和声细语地让弟弟一个人去玩，然后关门，上锁，把那条毛茸茸的小尾巴锁在门外。

而佐助还是那个爱管闲事的小混蛋，当然不会乖乖听话啦。佐助唯一能想到的符合逻辑的解释就是：鼬肯定发现了什么更好玩的东西——谁让他还不知道成年猫的世界里有发情期和性爱这种美好的东西呢。于是佐助决定，一定要解开这个谜，找出鼬到底发现什么好东西，竟然比和他一起玩更重要。

小佐助懊恼地发现，这一整天，除了去盥洗室和吃饭以外，鼬都没怎么离开过房间。他在门外只能偷听到鼬粗重的呼吸声和奇怪的呜咽声。

所以他就一直等呀，等呀。终于，鼬被父母叫去了楼下。

八岁的佐助还不知道“深谋远虑”为何物，所以他觉得他有充足的时间来搜寻鼬的房间，看看他究竟藏了什么。鼬离去时当然没锁门，于是，佐助听到鼬的声音从楼下传来后，立即溜进了房间。

他从鼬的抽屉开始找起，一把将他的上衣、裤子、内裤……全扯了出来。他也不管到底扯出来了些什么，只想趁这段时间找出鼬藏起的东西。他没在抽屉里找到任何有趣的东西，只好胡乱把衣物塞回原位（或者是靠近原位的地方，他并没注意它们原本的位置），接着开始在床上搜寻。

他把枕头扔到一边，把被子揉成一团，但结果还是和抽屉一样：什么有趣的东西都没有。佐助叹了口气，连耳朵也耷拉了下来。他转动脚跟，面向紧闭的衣柜，想起了衣柜里可能藏着无数的宝藏，表情又稍稍明亮了起来，然而，楼梯处传来的脚步声又让他的心情急转而下。

（糟了，糟了，糟了！）

他慌忙摆动脑袋，四处找寻能藏下他的小身子的地方（现在可没办法逃出房间）。他想藏进衣柜，可是衣柜离得太远了，鼬现在肯定已经上了一半楼梯了！

想着这是他唯一能活着逃出去的方法，佐助钻到床底下，在落满灰尘的地毯上迅速窜行，溜到了最远的角落里。此时，楼梯处的脚步声停了下来，他屏住呼吸，接着，房门嘎吱一声缓缓地打开了，他全身开始微微颤抖。

佐助能看到鼬的脚在房中移动，他一直憋着气，小小的肺叶开始隐隐作痛。他轻轻地吸了一口满是灰尘的空气，但是马上僵住了动作——鼬的脚步突然在床前停了下来。佐助听到一声绵长的叹气声，紧接着，鼬的脚步声又响了起来，这一次停在了佐助视线之外的某处。佐助听到打开抽屉的声音和布料摩擦的沙沙声，又听到鼬轻轻关上了抽屉，和嗒嗒嗒的脚步声。他的光脚再次出现在佐助的视线内，然后径直走向……门口！

真走运！佐助简直不敢相信——也许，他最终真能安全无恙地逃出去！

脚步声逐渐消失，走廊里传来盥洗室门关闭的声音。小猫准备从床底出来了，这时，一样形状扁平的物品吸引了他的注意力。佐助皱起眉毛，拿起了那样物品。

（一本杂志？）

他瞅了一眼封面。

他的脸颊从没像现在这样红过。

封面上有裸体！

佐助知道，他应该把杂志放下（父母总教育他，淘气包才会去窥探别人的秘密，不过他也没听话过），但是他的小手指已经捏起了那露骨的封面，翻开了杂志。

他现在所处的位置很昏暗，很难看清照片中的小细节，只能看见照片上有各种裸体——女人在女人身上，女人在男人身上，男人在男人身上，男人在女人身上——但是他翻了几页后，腹部传来一阵奇异的痛感。

忽然之间，没了这些不适当的照片让他从思考重要的事情中分心，他终于想起了自己现在的处境。不幸的是，就在他想起来的瞬间，门嘎吱一声打开了。

佐助简直想扇自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：原文是...who often made Itachi's life—among other things—very, very hard. 用了hard的两种意思，是个双关语，我没想到中文里类似的双关，只好把隐藏的意思翻了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

鼬从楼下回房时，就已经看到了那条午夜蓝小尾巴的末端。那时，父母告诉他，他们晚上要出门，要他照顾佐助。不过他决定假装没看到，佐助向来就是个好奇的孩子，估计将来也不会有什么改变，反正他会在鼬洗完澡后离开——鼬本来是这么想的。*

不过，他失算了，佐助还在原地。

鼬摇了摇头，简直无法相信弟弟居然白白浪费了逃跑的绝佳机会。

然后，他意识到，他现在必须得和佐助交谈了。谁让他弟弟不知道抓紧送到眼前的机会呢？

鼬只能无奈地叹了口气。

“佐助，我说过，偷偷进我房间会怎样？”

沉重的恐惧感盘踞在小猫心中，他手足无措，全身僵硬，尖牙死死地咬着下嘴唇。他选择保持沉默，默默希望哥哥只是在猜测——毕竟，他藏得很隐蔽——也希望自己能在四肢完好的情况下逃出去。

“出来，”鼬不耐烦地连连跺脚，声音透着一丝恼怒，“我知道你在那里。”

（被发现了！）佐助长叹了口气，把那本奇怪的杂志扔到一边，一声不吭地从床底溜了出来。他钻出来后打了个喷嚏，大概是吸了二十多分钟灰尘的缘故。不过，他出来后就把脸埋在地毯上，生怕看到那个可怕的哥哥，阳光烤得他的后背暖洋洋的。

“对不起！”他尖起嗓子，对着地毯发出比平时更为温顺的声音。他毛茸茸的耳朵耷拉着，贴着头皮。他紧张兮兮地吞了口口水，这才缓缓地抬头，睁大眼睛，用恳求的目光望着哥哥。

鼬的神情让佐助不知该如何是好：鼬的嘴角微微上翘，双手叉腰，灰色的耳朵与细长的尾巴轻轻抽动着，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“你为什么在我房里？”他轻笑一声，问道。佐助又吞了口口水。

“因为……”他喃喃低语，耸了耸肩，尾巴朝后方缓缓伸了出去，“我就是好奇嘛，你都不理我，所以……”

此刻，佐助终于明白了那句“好奇害死猫”的含义。

不过鼬看起来依然平静如常。他缓缓地摇了摇头，轻叹了口气，强行止住了差点逸出的笑声。他看得出来，佐助吓坏了——这只小猫全身僵硬，目瞪口呆，眼里噙满了纯粹的恐惧——他之前就那样把佐助赶了出去，有些内疚。但是，鼬也无法否认，他现在正处于发情期，父母要半夜才回来，而经过了一周的欲火洗礼，现在的佐助比以往看起来更为诱人。

鼬想， 也许他可以抱抱佐助。

“嗯……”鼬双手抱臂，“你得受到惩罚呢。”

佐助的耳朵本来慢慢地竖了起来，听到这话，又马上耷拉了下去，贴在了小脑瓜上，鼬差点笑出声来，但是他又抑制了自己的笑意，继续扮演“可怕的哥哥”的角色。

小猫马上点了点头，优雅地抬起上半身，变成了跪坐姿势。他握紧双手，攥成两个小小的拳头，置于膝盖上，接着又点了点头，强迫自己盯着地毯。

“当然！”他的声音比之前似乎多了一丝自信。他抬眼扫了鼬一眼，又将视线下移，扭动了一下身子。

“就算我要你把整间房打扫一遍？”鼬问道，佐助又立即点了点头。

“是！”他又点了点头，这是他第四次迅速点头了。

鼬的嘴角含笑，几乎发出了满意的呼噜声。

“很好，”他的声音里透着一丝挑逗与愉悦，“那就开始打扫吧。”

佐助睁大了眼睛，然后轻吐了口气，四处打量着一尘不染的房间。他该从哪里开始打扫啊？鼬的房间就没脏过！

鼬的嘴角微微上扬，他缓缓摇了摇头，他不明白为什么佐助总能这么可爱，简直可爱到了罪孽深重的地步。

“佐助，还不开始？”

佐助连忙站了起来，为了保持平衡，他的尾巴猛地抽搐了一下。毕竟他还年幼，动作还有些笨拙。他撅起嘴巴，双颊泛着鲜明的粉色。可是接着，他的鼻子抽动了一下——他屏住呼吸，企图止住蠢蠢欲动的喷嚏。

鼬从门口径直走向床，坐了下来，若无其事地看着努力憋住喷嚏的弟弟。

“你没事吧？”他笑道。

佐助闷闷不乐地皱起眉头，不过被想打喷嚏的冲动刺激着，还是点了几下头。他最终还是失败了，可怜巴巴地挤出了一个小小的喷嚏。接着，他转过头，一边吸着鼻子，一边用那双水汪汪的黑眼睛凝望着鼬。

“我该打扫哪里啊？”他的声音细不可闻，近乎呜咽。

“你觉得你该打扫哪里就打扫哪里，”鼬耸了耸肩，“或者……”

佐助的耳朵竖了起来，毛茸茸的尾巴在身后摆动。

（或者……？）

“你可以坐到我腿上来。”

佐助的耳朵抽动了一下，小脑袋以猫科动物特有的方式扭动了一下，蓬松的黑色尾巴因困惑而左右摇晃。*

“为什么？”

“你有资格问吗？”

佐助的耳朵又耷拉了下来，尾巴夹在了两腿间。他睁大眼睛，摇了摇头，紧张地咽了一大口空气，双手紧紧地背在身后，踮起脚尖，身子不住晃动，平时白皙的脸颊如今烧得火红。

佐助依着鼬的指示，乖乖地爬到床边，坐到哥哥的腿上，让鼬不禁发出阵阵低沉的呼噜声。他面对鼬坐下，双腿分开，膝盖在鼬的大腿两侧，尾巴绕着自己的身子，抬起头，挤出一丝微笑。

“你还在生气吗？”他问道。鼬摇了摇头，佐助的耳朵立即竖了起来，他咧嘴，展颜微笑，在鼬的腿上欢快地上下晃动，尾巴在身后欣欣摆动。随着佐助的动作，鼬的呼噜声愈发低沉，不过，他抓住了佐助的臀部，停住了他的动作。

（只是抱抱而已，鼬。）

下身传来的第一次悸动告诉鼬，这是愚蠢且危险的举动，但是说实话，他已经无法忍受没有佐助的时光了。鼬想念他那烦人的弟弟，而且他知道他肯定能自持，保持兄友弟恭的状态，不越雷池——正如他在数月前第一次萌生了乱伦的念头以来，一直克制住了自己一般。

至少，他是这样告诉自己的。

表达喜悦心情的动作被鼬止住了，佐助撅起嘴，接着又伸出下唇，做出一副又失望又困惑的模样。作为道歉，鼬用鼻尖蹭了蹭佐助的鼻子。佐助再次涨红了脸，红晕在他的脸上蔓延开来，爬上了他的鼻梁。他轻咬着嘴唇，坐到了鼬的腿上。

“这就是你想要的吗？”他在鼬的耳畔轻声问道。哥哥愈是盯着他，他愈能感到一股奇异的感觉在腹中油然而生。他能听见鼬的呼噜声，而他根本不知道为什么鼬这么开心，不过，鼬似乎在享受弟弟的陪伴——光是这一点，足以让佐助欣喜若狂。

“不止这些……”鼬伸出一只手，从佐助的臀部移至尾巴。从底端开始，一路抚摸至尾巴末端，笑着聆听着弟弟因满足而发出的呼噜声。小猫的耳朵因睡意而懒洋洋地耷拉着，他双手搂着鼬的脖子，脸上挂着一抹浅笑，脸贴上鼬温热的胸口，听着里面轻轻的咕噜声。

“你还想要什么？”佐助差点打了个哈欠，哥哥抚摸他尾巴时让他彻底放松了下来，而鼬也非常清楚这一点。可是，他实在是忍不住想……

“能让我再抚摸你一会儿吗？”

佐助的左耳抽动了一下，但他还是慢慢地点了点头。

“当然可以，哥哥，”他轻声道，“感觉真好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 关于佐助尾巴的颜色：作者一开始写的午夜蓝，后来又变成了黑色……orz


	3. Chapter 3

于是鼬伸出另一只手，从佐助的臀部开始向上游走，滑进了他的衬衫里（当然，他的动作很小心）。佐助轻轻地抖了抖身子（他真的、真的很怕痒），不过当鼬开始有规律地爱抚他的腹部后，他又放松了下来。

佐助发出阵阵呼噜声，阖上了愈来愈重的眼皮，似乎由于哥哥不再生气而有了安全感，又因为鼬的抚慰起了困意——然而，突然之间，他感到鼬的手正慢悠悠地从他的腰间滑至他的后腰。佐助有些不安，但他只是稍稍扭了扭，并没有挣扎。

接着，那只手滑进了他的短裤和内裤的下摆里面。

佐助猛地睁开双眼，微微缩回身子。鼬在他的臀部上捏了一把，佐助咬紧的唇间便逸出一声奇异的呜咽声。

佐助从惊讶与奇异的刺痛感中回过神来后，便疑惑地打量着哥哥，漆黑的眼里写满了好奇，毛茸茸的耳朵因困惑而不住转动。  
“我在抚摸你，”鼬紧捏着他的臀部，低声说，“你不喜欢吗？”

“不、不是！”佐助不禁尖叫了出来，又是那阵怪异的刺痛感，一路爬上他的背脊，让他不禁弓起了背部，“我、我喜欢……”他喘气不已。

鼬的另一只手抽离了他的尾巴，两手同时抚上弟弟的裤子后侧，激得弟弟又发出一阵呜咽，这次的声音更为响亮。一抹坏笑在鼬的嘴角逐渐漾开，他掰开佐助柔软的臀瓣，不住揉捏，惹得小猫在他腿上左右扭动，发出一阵又一阵可爱的呜咽声。

鼬一边默默告诫自己这是最后一次了，一边用力捏了一把佐助臀上的嫩肉，激得弟弟发出了迄今为止最为淫荡的叫喊。接着，他叹了口气，将双手移至佐助的后腰这一更为恰当的地方。鼬深知自己必须得立即停下，他不知道自己是着了什么魔才会做出这种事。现在他只能暗自希望弟弟不会因为自己又要赶他出去而恼恨他。

没了鼬温暖的双手的抚摸，佐助可怜兮兮地喵了两声，紧紧依偎在哥哥的胸口轻声喘息，默默回味着情欲的火花在体内悄然闪烁。

“别停，”他抱怨道，“感觉真好！”

（该死！佐助！）

鼬等了好一会儿，才等到撕破佐助的衣服、彻底占有他的冲动逐渐消退。可是在这一期间，他的下身开始充血挺立，轻轻戳着鼬的牛仔裤，也抵着佐助的臀部。小猫还是一如既往地对眼前的状况一无所知，开始用头与耳朵蹭着鼬的胸口，喉中发出阵阵响亮的呼噜声。他的下身传来一阵奇异的悸动，这份悸动让他想起了之前看那本奇怪的杂志时的感觉，不，现在的感觉更加美妙。

忽然，佐助扭动了一下臀部，鼬死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己出声；可是当佐助停下动作时（大概是第一次感受到那个硬物，被吓到了），他又暗暗咒骂了一句。鼬在心里默默给佐助下达指令：从我腿上跳下去，沿着走廊跑回自己的房间去，你就安全了。可是佐助没有乖乖听话，他又一次擦过了鼬的性器，这次更为用力，也更为刻意。这时，一声极为痛苦的呻吟从他上方传来，让他停下了动作。

“我弄疼你了吗？”佐助惊叫道，他耳朵后靠，睁大眼睛盯着着哥哥。哥哥僵硬地摇摇头，他的呼吸已紊乱不堪，内裤已经开始有些湿了。

“感觉很好，”他喘着粗气，几乎低吼了出来，“但是我们得停下来了，我已经不生气了。好吗？”

鼬现在急需用手解决生理问题，不然，他的情欲与那个诱人至极的弟弟绝对会让他发狂。他伸出双手，按在佐助柔软的小腹上，轻轻推开他。可是，当他的手指擦过佐助的裤子时，好像触到了什么硬硬的东西……

鼬的手自己动了起来，紧紧握住了那诱人的凸起之处。此时，鼬的脑海中，有个细微的声音在叫喊，叫他把佐助推开，现在道歉还来得及——毕竟，生理上的伤害总好过心灵创伤。

鼬立即将这个声音置之脑后。

“哥哥，哥哥！”佐助叫喊着，将头埋进鼬的胸口，不住摆动臀部，毫不怀疑地去蹭那只温暖的手。鼬加大了手掌的力度，佐助将鼬的脖子搂得更紧了，阵阵低吟转为细小的呼声。哥哥给他带来的感觉妙不可言，他几乎都忘了该如何去呼吸。

“哥哥……”佐助抬头，凝望着鼬。就在这一瞬，鼬知道了，他再也无法控制自己了。事情已经发展到了这一步，弟弟已经因为他而兴奋了。佐助违反了鼬立下的重要的规矩，擅自进了房间，而作为惩罚……

鼬将道德问题抛诸脑后，放松双唇，露出一丝饱含欲念的微笑。他又轻捏了一下佐助的凸起之处，佐助猛地扭了一下身子，他自己的下体也随之抽动了一下。

“你、你在干什么？”佐助晃了晃身子，结结巴巴地问道。当然，哥哥以前也抚摸过他，但是从未像今天这样，抚摸这个部位——不过这并不代表他不享受着这样的爱抚。

“抚摸你。”低沉沙哑的声音说着意料之中的回答。换作从前，如此简短晦涩的回答肯定会让佐助撅起嘴来，不过此刻的他却难以将嘴唇紧闭——阵阵呻吟自他低声嗡鸣的胸腔内肆意流出，无法抑制。

“可是……为、为什么是这里？”

鼬却没有用言语回答，只是将手从那凸起处移开，不去理会佐助发出的可爱的抱怨声，再将手滑至佐助的臀部。这一次，他没有从裤子下摆处伸进去（尽管他确实想这么做），而是隔着白色的短裤，轻轻按摩佐助的臀部。

“我以为你喜欢这样。”鼬将双唇轻轻按在弟弟微微湿润的额头上。佐助不语，只是发出短促的喘息声与微弱的喵呜声，却足以让任何语言变得苍白。

如果，佐助真的这么想要的话，那么……他还在等什么呢？


	4. Chapter 4

鼬深呼一口气，轻轻摆动了一下臀部，摩挲带来的快感让他如置云端，他咬紧牙关，吐出一丝呻吟。接着，他急不可耐地开始了快速的律动。佐助又感到了那个硬物在他臀部上摩擦，又听到了鼬的呜咽声，这让他的呻吟卡在了喉中——忽然间，一切谜团浮出水面。

所以说，鼬把自己关在房里时，都在摸这个硬硬的东西？

佐助摆出一副坚决的神情，用臀部蹭了蹭鼬的勃起之处。鼬发出了佐助迄今为止听过的最为响亮的呻吟声，比昨晚佐助偷听到的还要响亮，这让佐助有些好奇，又有些自豪。于是佐助开始上下晃动，缓缓地用臀部摩擦鼬裤中的硬物，那个硬物抵着他的臀瓣间，让他不住颤抖、连连呻吟。随后，他用最快的速度上下摩擦那处。

鼬开始隔着裤子操弄佐助，双手紧紧抓住佐助的臀部，下身用力撞击，撞得小猫的身体也随之晃动。

“佐、佐助，”鼬喘着粗气，他那“完美”的自控能力正在迅速下降。只是隔着衣物摩擦弟弟，他就已经快到达顶峰了，还真是有些难堪呢。

他立即将手从佐助的臀部抽离，佐助继续急切地摩擦，这让他极为满意。鼬紧紧抱住小猫，他的小尾巴不住晃动，阵阵呻吟声自唇间肆意流出。忽然之间，他们栽倒在了床上，佐助猝不及防地发出一声惊呼，他的小身子被鼬按在身下，他们胸口相贴，鼬的双腿分别在佐助的胯部两侧，他们的下身（很不幸地隔着布料）相抵。

“我可以脱掉你的衣服吗？”鼬的声音几乎透着渴求——被压抑多年的可鄙的欲望，在此刻迸发而出，累积多年的渴望似乎就是为了这一刻。他必须得看见弟弟赤裸的样子，不是如以前那样纯洁无暇的样子，（不过那些样子也足以让他兴奋），而是佐助接下来的样子：赤身裸体，大汗淋漓，连连呻吟，意乱情迷。

“可、可以。”佐助幼小的心灵被各种新的感觉与情感狂轰滥炸着，兀自有些眩晕。他的小腹与胯间有如火烧，鼬给了他很多奇怪的感觉，他还想要。他有种感觉，如果没有衣物的阻挠，事情会容易许多——这多亏了那本杂志，他看到了那些裸体的人用奇怪的姿势互相触摸——于是，他欣然答应了鼬的请求。

鼬突然将胳膊从佐助身下抽了出来，佐助又惊呼一声，彻底倒在了柔软的床上。不过，最让他吃惊的是鼬脱下他衣服的速度。他一把将佐助的衬衫扯到头顶，佐助尽力抬起双手，弓起身体来配合鼬。不过由于鼬过于急躁，衣服卡住了一两次，他咒骂了几句——对他而言，这是非常罕见的。尽管衣服在佐助不住抽动的耳朵处卡住了几次，鼬最终还是把这粘人的障碍物扯了下来。

白皙的胸膛与两颗粉红挺立的乳头呈现在鼬的眼前，只让他气喘不已。他把佐助的衬衫扔到一边，懒得去管它落在哪里便急匆匆地吻上了弟弟柔软的脖颈。他被情欲催促着，动作迅速。

“哥、哥哥……”佐助微微颤抖，轻扯鼬松散的马尾，鼬刚刚舔上了尤其敏感的一点，让他全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

鼬在那点反复舔舐，激得佐助发出阵阵动听的呻吟，接着鼬沿着弟弟的颈部一路向上亲吻，直到他那线条柔和的下巴。他纵情亲吻佐助的下巴，另一只手向下滑动，大拇指揉捏他左侧立起的乳头，然后，他慢慢凑近佐助张开的红唇。嘴唇刚刚相触，鼬便急切地吻上佐助，粗暴地揉捏佐助激凸的乳头，贪婪地饮下每一声甜美的呻吟。

佐助全身如被火烧灼，仿佛无法承受，可是他无法开口叫哥哥停下。小猫的嘴唇因鼬的亲吻不住颤抖，尽管心中万般紧张不安，还是试着移动嘴唇，配合鼬热烈的亲吻。哥哥的手指仿佛带着电，在抚过的每一寸敏感的肌肤上激起电火花。而鼬的下身抵着他的下身，让他的渴望更加热切，只能加速臀部的律动。

佐助感到有奇怪的东西——（鼬的舌头？！）——伸进了他的口中，他甚至连抗议的念头都没有，反而张大口迎接鼬的进入。

鼬尽情品尝着弟弟口中的滋味，低沉的呼噜声毫无掩饰地变得愈来愈响。他挑逗着佐助的舌头，轻轻戳动逗弄，过了一会儿，小猫本来毫无动静的舌头开始随着鼬的舌头一起滑动。鼬并不着急，缓缓地亲吻他，体会着这份愉悦——尽管鼬此刻只想用舌头狠狠操弄佐助的嘴，操得他央求更多。他甚至放慢了臀部的律动，而是静静享受着这美妙的感觉：佐助的硬物隔着裤子与他的下身相抵，他们的舌头缓缓相缠，而非急切地奔向主题。情欲已经遮蔽了鼬脑中的理智，可是如果此刻不让自己享受，那该是多么深重的罪孽啊

（感觉……好奇怪。）

鼬的手滑至另一侧的乳头，揉捏扭动，佐助只能可怜兮兮地扭来扭去，不住呻吟。

（为什么我会有这样的感觉？为什么……为什么他要这样抚摸我？）

“佐助，”鼬靠着佐助的唇说道，声音近乎低吼，这声低吼又被他臀部激烈的顶撞给打断了，“我要你大声叫出来，好吗？”

佐助点了点头。鼬坐起身来，没了哥哥温暖的身体，佐助喘着粗气，细声呜咽了几声。鼬立直上身，慢悠悠地拉起上衣，露出紧实的腹部。接着他将衣服拉过头顶，微微抖了抖耳朵与尾巴，最后他把衣服扔到一边。

佐助张着嘴，满含欲念地凝视着哥哥赤裸的上身。鼬强忍住笑声，露出一抹过于明媚的坏笑，打量着可爱的弟弟的胸膛，然后视线下移至他裤子前方的凸起。这番景象让鼬的呼吸都停滞了，佐助太美了，犹如天使……他真是太完美了……

“哥哥……”佐助闭上嘴，咽了口口水。鼬越是这样盯着他，他裤中硬物越是硬得发疼，他不禁微微扭了扭身子。


	5. Chapter 5

鼬从思绪中回过神来，微微窃笑，手向下滑去。佐助呆呆地看着他，视线随着他的手一路下滑至他的腹部——这幅模样让他不禁有些好奇，他伸出另一只手，抚上自己裤前的硬物，仔细观察着弟弟的反应。

佐助完全被吸引住了，只能痴痴地盯着他。鼬捏了捏自己的硬物，佐助肿起的双唇间便逸出一丝可怜兮兮的轻呼。鼬轻抽一口气，几乎无法抑制内心的焦急渴望。

“答应我，不管发生什么……”鼬喘着粗气，用力摩挲着牛仔裤前端的明显凸起，“你长大以后都不会怨我。”

佐助一脸茫然。（这是什么意思？）但他还是点了点头，只求哥哥赶紧回来，好来舒缓这奇怪的渴望与疼痛的感觉，这些感觉仿佛每一秒都在加剧。

“求你了，快抚摸我，哥哥，”佐助抱怨道，他伸手，凑近裤中感到不适、不住抽动的物体，“要、要我做什么都可以。”

鼬一把抓住佐助那不老实的手腕，差点倒抽一口冷气，先前微微耷拉的耳朵也应全神贯注而竖了起来。尽管他很想观看纯洁的弟弟取悦自己，他牛仔裤中的“问题”却在激烈地抗议。

忽然之间，鼬再次将身体压在弟弟身上，感受他小巧美妙身体的轮廓。他全身战栗着，肉体与肉体的接触几乎令他痴狂。

“你不能抚摸自己，”声音还残留着低吼的余音，“除非 **我** 命令你这么做。”

佐助睁大眼睛，耳朵立即耷拉了下来。如果他现在站着，恐怕尾巴早已夹在双腿间了吧。

“对、对不起。”佐助声音颤抖，脸上的潮红又深了一度。可能鼬还在生他的气——他刚以为鼬已经原谅他了！

鼬发觉自己吓到了佐助，叹了口气，俯下头，将嘴唇贴在佐助微微颤抖的嘴边。尽管佐助竭力抑制，还是发出了轻微的呜咽声。他开始扭动身子，似乎想远离鼬。

“没关系的。”意识到自己犯下的愚蠢错误后，鼬的声音缓和了很多，他的情欲稍稍减退了一些，让他被欲火烧糊的脑子清醒了些。不过，他想，也许这样更好。“如果你不想这样，我们可以停下。”

鼬用尽全力将身子从佐助身上拉扯开来，可是佐助双手紧紧地箍住了他的腰，他僵住了。

“别停，拜托，”佐助将身体的重量压在一边的手肘上，凑近鼬，睁大泛着泪光的双眼，轻声道，“有……”他朝着撑着自己短裤的硬物点了点头，“有点疼……”

下一秒，鼬差点扑到弟弟身上。他再次压住弟弟的身子，再次吻上他的脖子，不去在意可能留下的吻痕，用力地吮吸。

“鼬！”佐助呻吟着，试着抬起臀部。鼬自己也快呻吟出来了，他的瞳仁闪烁着红色，牙齿轻轻地刮擦着佐助敏感的颈部。佐助的反应比他的任何性幻想都更让他兴奋，而且这只小猫似乎乐于听从哥哥的渴望，大声呻吟着，又或许，他根本无法控制自己。

“你确定？”鼬停下了猛力的吮吸问道，接着轻轻舔舐刚浮现的淤伤。佐助点了点头。鼬从小猫身上起来，坐了下来，开始除去弟弟的短裤——佐助险些叫了出来。他解开金属纽扣，一把扯下拉链，手因兴奋而颤抖不已。佐助咬住嘴唇，有些难堪地抬起双腿。鼬缓缓地拉下那条碍事的白色短裤，目光胶着在一寸一寸地裸露出来的奶油白肌肤上。鼬将短裤扔在一边，看见佐助此刻的样子，已然无法思考：佐助的双颊一片绯红，汗湿的刘海黏在前额上，一层薄汗在他白皙无暇的肌肤上闪烁着水光，而鼬最爱的地方——虽然他爱极了此刻的佐助的每一处——是他内裤前端小小的，但非常明显的凸起。

无法抗拒本能的冲动，鼬伸手，缓缓地抚过佐助美妙的躯干，沉醉于佐助发出的每一声轻叹，接着摸上他的肩膀，再下滑至小小的粉色乳头上。他的手掌压上那两颗立起的小颗粒，用力抚摸，佐助随着爱抚弓起背，小声呜咽。佐助的反应让鼬很是满意，但是他的表情简直是在恳求鼬赶紧做些什么——不仅仅是爱抚而已。

“哥哥……”佐助扭动身子，无数的小火星在他的胸口溅开，那感觉妙不可言。

“不耐烦了吗？”鼬笑着再次跨坐在佐助身上。佐助想皱起眉头，不过此刻的他已无法皱眉，只好点了点头。

“求、求你……快摸我……”

“可是，我已经在摸你了呀。”

佐助这次差点皱起了眉头，可是立即被鼬吻平。鼬将额头贴在佐助的前额上，嘴角浮起一丝浅笑。

“告诉我，你想要我摸哪里？”他轻声问道。佐助的脸烧得火红，支支吾吾，但是即使被情欲笼罩，即使难堪无比，他还是回答了鼬的问题。

“下、下面……这里……”他的声音几乎细不可闻。

“哪里？”鼬佯装不解。他将手从佐助的乳头移开，向下滑去，直至佐助内裤中不断抽搐的凸起之处。他不得不立起身子，离开佐助的身体，但这是值得的。他隔着短裤握住佐助的下身——他的手掌正好全部握住——轻捏了一下，然后轻轻爱抚。

佐助全身颤抖，喘息着，几乎尖叫了出来。“这里！”他哽咽着，用力晃动臀部，“这里，求你了，摸这里！”

鼬收回手，惹得佐助撅起了嘴，做出他所能做出的最为可怜的模样。可是下一瞬间，鼬俯下身，嘴与佐助的下身在同一水平线上……

“哥哥，你、你在做什么……”

佐助的话语卡在了喉中，因为鼬突然含住了他下身的前端，用力吮吸了几下，流出的津液浸湿了布料。鼬听到了一声高昂的呻吟声，与此同时，苍白的双手拽住了他的长发，扯散了他的马尾。作为回应，鼬再次舔上那处的顶端，舌尖顺着浸湿的布料，在那敏感之处上下滑动。

“哥哥，”佐助喘着粗气，他被情欲淹没，困惑不已，抗议不断，“我、我还要！求求你！”

“要求真多啊。”鼬揶揄道，他的声音粗糙嘶哑，与平时截然相反。他用大拇指勾住佐助短裤的腰带，开始往下拉，不过他刻意放慢了速度，让浸湿的布料擦过佐助敏感的下身。鼬发现挑逗弟弟是件有趣的事，不过他自己火热的性器在叫嚣，催促着他操弄佐助，操到他呜咽、呻吟，浑身沾满精液。

弟弟漂亮的性器终于从深色、湿润的短裤中弹了出来，鼬甚至没有等到短裤完全脱下就含住了那诱人的龟头。弟弟的味道如此纯粹，皮肤几乎散发着甜味，令人上瘾。佐助想发出的声音卡在了喉中，腹部因为惊讶而加速的呼吸迅速起伏。可是当鼬将他小巧的性器全部含入他温暖、完美的口腔，用尽力气吮吸，舌头狠狠地舔舐着性器的下侧时，一声尖叫从佐助的喉中挣脱而出，他背部弓起，离开了床。他一动不动，身体里的每一根神经仿佛都活了过来，以前从未体验过的绝美感受冲刷过他的全身，让他头脑一片空白。他躺下时，只觉得全身似乎是没有骨头，只能轻声喘息，用敬佩的眼神盯着哥哥。

“什、什么？”他问道。他颤抖的双手从鼬被弄乱的头发上滑落到床上。鼬深色的耳朵微微抖动。他在佐助的双腿之间轻轻一笑，离开了佐助渐软的下身。他的尾巴在身后轻轻摇晃，而尽管他不愿承认，他发硬的下身让他痛苦不已。

 “感觉好吗？”鼬问道。不过佐助这么快就到达了高潮，让他有些吃惊，他还以为这孩子已经开始爱抚自己了，可是他猜错了。

佐助马上点了点头。（这种事情，鼬是怎么问出口的？）

“你想让我也有这么好的感觉吗？”

佐助又点了点头，不过这次更慢，更犹豫些。

 “可、可是……”他的耳朵因不确定而抽动，“我不会。”

 “嗯……”鼬说，“我们可以换种方式，你也会有很棒的感觉哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉隔了这么久才发，最近事情很多再加上一写肉就觉得好羞耻所以一直拖延……


	6. Chapter 6

“我们可以？”佐助慢慢坐起，用手肘支着身体。但他马上意识到自己现在有多暴露，脸上的潮红瞬间又回来了——不过话说回来，哥哥刚才还用嘴给他那里……

鼬没有回话，而是把佐助的短裤彻底脱掉，佐助顺从地抬起双腿。于是，他现在一丝不挂了，这也让他的潮红从脸上蔓延到了颈部，将他全身染成了淡粉色。

“你在害羞吗？”鼬注意到了在他身上晕染开来的红晕，问道。他的声音里充满了对这只可爱小猫的喜爱，佐助让他感到无可比拟的温暖。没有其他人能让鼬感到如此温暖，尽管他自己并没有意识到，其实他一直在渴望这种温暖。

佐助点点头，深色的瞳仁盯着身下深蓝色的被子：“如果你……如果你……会让我感觉更好……”

鼬露出一丝坏笑，身体前倾，慢慢地与佐助相吻。他感到了弟弟小心翼翼的回应，试探性的浅吻。他知道他得赶紧释放出来，否则他会变得过分粗暴。

他退回身体，双手颤抖着摸索着裤子。他解下纽扣，拉下拉链，再将牛仔裤与内裤稍稍扯下。性器终于解放出来，他也终于释放，呻吟出来。那渗出液体的下体展露在佐助眼前时，他听到了一声可爱至极的喘息声。他也注意到，佐助皱着眉头，盯着自己的分身——那里比他小，也比他软。作为安抚，他揉了揉佐助的头发，再次亲吻他。

“等你长大了，那里也会大的，”鼬竭力忍住笑意，以免他的声音显得过于愉悦，“别担心。”

佐助撅起嘴，双颊滚烫。不过当鼬迅速站起身，将裤子完全脱下，与他赤裸相对时，佐助撅起的嘴完全张了开来，痴痴地盯着鼬。他的目光扫遍鼬的全身，从结实的肱二头肌到紧实的小腿，欣赏每一块轮廓分明的肌肉。鼬的身材很好，能预见他的身体在长大后会变得更美，佐助爱极了眼前的景色，尤其是现在，没有恼人的衣物阻挡他的视线。

鼬把裤子踢到一边，爬回床上，佐助恋慕的目光让他扬起得意的微笑。接着，鼬俯身握住床头柜抽屉的把手，佐助的恍惚神情转为困惑。他仔细地观察着鼬的动作，想弄清他到底在干什么。他双眉攒聚，耳朵竖起，全神贯注地盯着鼬从抽屉里拿出的那个小小的透明瓶子。然后，他将不解的目光转向哥哥。

“这个，”鼬关上抽屉，将一个小瓶子拿到佐助眼前，“就是我不想让你进来的原因之一。”

“可是……这到底是什么？”

“你等下就知道了，弟弟。”

鼬身体后仰，尾巴因期待而剧烈摆动：想象着手指被佐助包裹的感觉，然后是性器……他浑身战栗，不得不咬住嘴唇来控制自己。不过，他控制住自己后，立即打开瓶子，将大量液体挤在修长的手指上，再将瓶子扔在床上。

“把腿用力分开。”鼬说道，即将发生的情事让他开始轻轻喘息。是的，宇智波鼬即将夺去八岁的弟弟的贞操，而且他会非常享受这个过程。

佐助依言照做，咬紧嘴唇，将被鼬捉住大腿一把拽近时发出的惊呼吞了下去。

“一开始可能会有些奇怪的感觉，”鼬伸出那只没涂润滑剂的手，捏住佐助白皙的臀瓣，“不过等一下的感觉会非常、非常好。”

“好、好的……”佐助小声道，刚才那奇怪的渴求的感觉又回来了。他凝望着鼬完美的胸膛，下身又硬了起来，开始抽动。这时，他感到有什么冰凉湿润的东西抵着他的穴口，不禁扭动了起来。

“为、为什么是那里？！”佐助尖声问道。他低头看到鼬的食指，假模假样地扭动身子，作势要逃。

“我说了，一开始会有点奇怪的感觉。”鼬笑道。佐助撅起嘴，鼬的食指开始按压他未被采撷的小穴，他松开双唇，发出了一声略带痛苦的喘息。

“你还好吗？”虽然鼬这么问，可他并没有抽回手指，也没有减小按压的力度。佐助咬着嘴唇点点头，紧致的起着皱褶的穴口开始因不断的按压而开始屈服。

涂满润滑剂的手指进入了，他脸上的困惑完全不足以表达他的满腹疑惑。手指进得更深了，他试着放松下来，慢慢开始习惯异物在体内的感觉，一声轻吟自唇间逸出。

但是，为什么哥哥要把手伸到 **那种地方** ？

鼬知道佐助在想些什么，但他继续向里伸入，直到弟弟吞入他的第二个指节。鼬闭上眼睛，胸腔内发出低沉的嗡鸣声。佐助紧紧地包裹着他的手指，他不得不暂停一会儿，因为他害怕失控，将本该慢慢来的温柔前戏粗暴略过。可是， **里面真热啊……**

漫长的一分钟后，佐助没有表现出任何痛苦的样子，他甚至开始有些不耐烦了（从他发出的细微喘息与呜咽判断）。于是鼬慢慢抽出手指，仔细观察佐助紧致的小穴在他的食指周围收缩，接着再次插入。

鼬又重复了一次动作，感到自己的下身溢出了更多腺液，顺着他硬的发疼的下身流了下来。鼬微微颤抖，在确认佐助已经准备好后滑入第二根手指。但是，一声破碎的喘息让他强忍欲望，停下动作，稍稍撤回了手指。

“很痛吗？”鼬问道。尽管他欲念难耐，可他无论如何也不愿强迫佐助，或让佐助痛苦。佐助摇了摇头。鼬的手指再次伸入，有意擦过他的内壁，似乎是在寻找着什么，惹得佐助轻声呻吟。

佐助从未体会过这样奇怪的感觉，可是在内心深处，他感到有种强烈的渴望在生根发芽，甚至比之前感到的更为强烈，让他几乎不敢相信。他扭动身体，缓缓地摆动臀部，想要压制这种强烈的感觉。他需要释放！

他的臀部与鼬修长的手指一同缓慢律动，看着全然不知道自己有多诱人的佐助，看着他在哥哥的抚摸下曲起身体、呻吟不断的样子，哥哥的呼吸变得越来越浅。这是鼬第一次从头到脚打量弟弟的裸体，他贪婪地享受着眼前的美景——这是他在无数个夜晚梦到过的景色。


	7. Chapter 7

小猫赤裸着，全身染着一层淡粉色，双腿不知羞耻地大开，他甚至懒得把自己的小硬物遮住。阵阵惹人爱怜的呻吟从他漂亮的唇间肆意流出。他攥紧拳头死死地拽住被子，随着那只正在扩张自己的手摆动臀部，越来越快。

可是佐助总觉得少了点什么。

他对那从未有过的快感的渴求再次被点燃，开始更加用力地摆动臀部，哥哥的手指被他的动作弄进了更深处，引得他发出断断续续的喘息。过了一会，佐助才恢复过来，他叹了口气，双手搭在鼬的肩上，轻轻将他推开——当然，他的动作很小心，没让哥哥的手指从自己的身体里滑出。

“怎么了？”鼬问道，他的声音紊乱破碎，完全不是平时那个冷静自若的他。

佐助咽了一口气，那热切禁忌的感觉让他的头脑昏沉，视线模糊。他边思考这是什么感觉，边用尖利的犬齿咬住了饱满的下唇。

 “我还……想要……”佐助轻声道。

作为回应，鼬将两指分开做剪刀状。佐助发出一声欣喜的呻吟，可他接着马上摇了摇头，耳朵的抖动透着一丝恼怒。

“还不够。”他抱怨道，再次推开鼬。哥哥被弄糊涂了，一时没反应，佐助又推了推他的肩膀，他这才试着坐起身来。可是，他刚起来一半便僵住了——佐助全身紧绷，用力在鼬的手指上坐了下去——鼬差点把手缩了回去。

小猫似乎感觉到了什么，过了一会儿才弹起身来，呼吸比之前更为紊乱。他半眯的双眼盯着鼬，膝盖支撑着身子慢慢地起来，双手从哥哥的肩上滑落。鼬的手指从他身体里稍稍滑出了一些，虽然还没完全出来，佐助却忽然泛起一阵怅然若失的感觉，他不满地撅起了嘴。

这个姿势让鼬的手腕有些不舒服，他慢慢坐直身子，可是当佐助在他的手指上坐下，让手指插入最深处时，鼬（从佐助的惊呼与迷醉的神情判断）知道，和他即将欣赏到的景象比起来，手腕的酸痛根本不算什么。

“哥哥……”鼬将两根手指向上抬，然后微微滑落。佐助的声音微弱，五官紧缩，“再、再摸那里一次……拜托了……”

鼬一开始不懂佐助在说什么，不过他很快便明白了。一丝得意的微笑在他唇边漾开，他曲起了手指。

感到手指再次进入他的身体，佐助全身颤抖。但他立即在鼬的手指上动了起来，急切地寻找那个让他体验到了前所未有的快感的点。

接着，他的动作慢了下来，眉头紧蹙，显得有些恼火，那点比他想得要难找。

终于，他找到了那一点——也许是鼬找到了那一点——他发出一丝轻呼，攥紧的拳头将身下深色的被子弄得皱巴巴的。他加快动作，发出阵阵呼噜声，不断摆动臀部，想要追寻那转瞬即逝的快感。

一只手托住他的臀部，止住了他的动作。佐助吃了一惊。鼬越是爱抚那一点，他小腹中的那团火越是烧得更旺，和之前一样，他几乎不能呼吸——不，这一次的感觉更为强烈。他张开嘴，正准备抗议，鼬却先开口了。

“我等不了了。”鼬对上佐助那双饱含欲念，却略带疑惑的眸子。小猫不解地望着鼬，不明白他在等什么。

（他的确说过，会让我们两个都感觉很好。）

佐助有些吃惊，也有些疼——鼬开始将第三根手指插入他的体内。疼痛让他有些畏缩，他试着去想其他事情。转移注意力并不难，鼬的手指还轻轻地按在那一点上，每次动作都让佐助感觉如堕云端。

里面很紧，用了一点力才进入第三根手指，鼬听到了佐助因不适而发出的轻哼。

“你还好吗？”鼬问道，轻轻按摩给佐助带来快感的那一点，让他转移注意力，同时第三根手指往其他两只所在的深处伸去。鼬发现自己今天好像问了很多遍这个问题，但是他确实担心自己的行为会吓坏佐助或给伤到他。

佐助点点头，恍惚间注意到这次与第二根手指进入时相比，疼痛的时间短了不少。鼬分开手指，加大力度爱抚佐助的前列腺时，痛感便完全消散了。小猫小声喵呜，慢慢地在白皙的手指上动了起来。鼬的手保持不动，让佐助自己上下运动，尽一切力气把弟弟现在的样子记下来。他知道，这样的记忆永远也不会让他感到厌倦。

两兄弟都发出大声的呼噜声：一人是因为眼前撩人的景象；另一人是因为哥哥的手指在他身体里移动，填满他，擦过每一个让他意乱情迷的点，让他感到不可言喻的快感。两双相同的眸子凝视彼此，佐助加快动作，连连喘气，没有一丝感到痛苦的迹象——即使有那么一点儿痛楚，也淹没在了卷席他全身的快感里。

鼬发现现在移动手指也不会伤到他，便缓缓抽出手指，接着再伸入那个紧紧包裹着他、不断抽动的小穴中。他的手指现在可以轻松地在扩张过的小穴内插入抽出，小穴发出的扑哧声让他浑身颤抖。佐助的呻吟悠扬且有规律，随着他臀部的晃动起起伏伏，但是鼬快到极限了。居然忍耐了这么久，而且还是在发情期里，连他自己都很惊讶。

鼬又迅速用力地抽插了几次，接着缓缓抽出手指，不去理会佐助大声愤懑的抗议，也没有回应他小声的抱怨和想要更多的恳求。

鼬一边拿起那瓶润滑剂，往手指上倒满，接着又把它扔到一旁，余光瞥到它这次似乎掉到了地上。湿滑的手指握住沾满腺液的性器，他注意到佐助不再作声，仔细观察着哥哥的一举一动。

“你要把…… **那个东西……** 放进去？”佐助小声问道，声音充满了不安。那个东西比三根手指要大多了，会痛的！

“你不会有事的。”鼬微微一笑。他慢悠悠地抚摸自己，从底部到顶端，仔细地将湿滑的液体抹匀，之前被忽视的下身得到了抚慰，让他发出小声的呻吟。

佐助不情愿地点了点头，告诉自己不要太担心。他完全信任鼬，毕竟，鼬是他的哥哥，他也真的想再次感受到那炸裂般的快感。此时此刻，由于鼬在自慰，而且佐助在看着鼬自慰，佐助的下身昂然立起抵在小腹上，并且又开始发疼了。

总而言之，他开始不耐烦了。


	8. Chapter 8

“快点，”佐助向后仰，脸又红了一些。他扭了扭臀部，将腿分得更开了，“求你了？”

因为羞耻他的耳朵稍稍耷拉了下来，这时，他突然觉得要是自己不是一丝不挂就好了，尤其是在这么完美的鼬面前。

“嗯……你都这样恳求了，我可没法拒绝呢。”

鼬用力撸了一下下体，接着移到小猫的双腿之间。他的心怦怦直跳，他的双唇吻上了佐助的嘴。短暂的亲吻后，他向后靠，用膝盖撑起身子，抓住佐助的大腿把他拉近。

佐助的双腿本能地缠上哥哥的腰，鼬湿滑的性器在他的臀缝上下滑动，惹得他开始呜咽。

“会有点痛噢。”鼬拨开佐助汗湿的额发，低声道。光用手指也能感觉到佐助的紧致，把那个放进去肯定会的痛的吧？“只要放松就好，我保证，这点痛是值得的。”

佐助点点头，挤出一丝微笑。他心口的小鹿乱撞。他深吸一口气稳住自己，为即将发生的事做好准备。鼬湿润的下身抵住他不断颤抖的小穴，他抓紧被单，不住呜咽。

鼬尽可能地放慢动作，抑制住想将下身深深插入那紧致火热的甬道的冲动。尽管现在只有顶端进入，那热度简直要将他吞噬，但他还是控制住了自己。鼬越是深入，佐助不断收缩的肉壁便把那入侵的异物包裹得越紧。而小猫也因痛楚五官紧皱。鼬暂停了一会儿，俯身在佐助耳畔轻声安慰。在弟弟放松下来之前，他只能费力地保持臀部不动。

光是语言还不够让佐助放松下来，鼬伸手，用拇指与食指轻抚佐助略微疲软的下身，试图让它再度挺立。效果几乎立竿见影：佐助轻声喘息呻吟，臀部也放松了下来，让鼬更为深入，深入那极乐之地。

“你真紧啊。”鼬咬紧牙关。他还没进去一半，然而他小腹的肌肉早已缩得绑紧。熟悉的颤抖滑过他的皮肤，他咬住内脸颊，防止自己提前射出来。他可不想这么快就结束，他们还没开始好好享受，而且，有没有下一次还说不准呢。

“好、好痛。”佐助断断续续地轻声说道，眼里盛满了滚烫的泪珠。

“抱歉，”鼬喘着粗气，“不去想它就好了，好吗？”

佐助点点头。他迅速地呼吸了几次，试着将注意力集中在鼬温暖的手指爱抚他下身的触感，不一会儿，痛楚渐渐消散，变成了一种更为舒服的酥麻感。他感到哥哥又进入了些，他抬起臀部，无意识地引导哥哥往更深处滑去。

鼬的胯部终于贴上了佐助汗湿的后腿。他强忍住几乎脱口而出的呼喊，稍稍退回，用力撑开双眼，看着小天使弟弟意乱情迷的表情。

“好深啊……”佐助轻声说道，他双眼紧闭，泪珠从他浓密的睫毛中一滴滴渗出。紧接着，他又发出一声细微的呻吟——鼬微微动了动臀部，轻浅地抽插了一下，用埋在佐助体内的下身按摩着他收缩的内壁。幸好，鼬的动作这次没给佐助带来更多痛楚，反而让他渴望鼬再动一下——做点什么都好，只要别停下。

“拜托了……”佐助呜咽着，“哥哥……”

这话让鼬险些失控。他一把抓住佐助颤抖的大腿，尽力让自己保持镇定时指甲却微微陷入佐助的肌肤。这时，一声微弱的呜咽让他立即减小了力度。

“我能动吗？”虽然鼬这样问道，可是实际上，话音未落他便动了起来。佐助只是搂住了鼬的脖子，他的后穴感到有些空虚，接着又被用力填满，被略带痛楚的愉悦席卷全身，除了大声呼喊，再无其他言语。

鼬微微后撤，抽了出来，将重心转移至膝盖上，佐助的双腿慵懒地缠在他的腰间。他抓住佐助的大腿拉近自己，再次插入。身下的小猫发出一声惊呼，接着立即发出满意的轻吟。佐助的双腿再次箍紧了鼬。而他水雾迷离的双眼，玫瑰色的脸颊，以及湿润微启的双唇，让鼬觉得他是这世上最诱人的小猫。

这样的念头让鼬的嘴角微微上扬，他慢慢抽出——接着狠狠地插了进去，他咬住嘴唇，看着自己湿润的下体被佐助抽搐的小穴吞入。小猫发出了一声细不可闻的轻叹，被强烈的快感冲击得说不出话来。

“喜欢吗？”鼬缓缓拔出，稍稍调整臀部的位置，对准佐助的前列腺。

佐助没有回答，他张开嘴，手往上移，抓住了鼬床头的木条。这时，鼬又抽插了一下——这不过这次更加用力，佐助的小身子都被他撞得往后移。小猫的前列腺被轻轻擦过，他大声呻吟，耳朵疯狂地抖动，他愈发用力地紧握住床头，连指节都发白了。

忽然之间，鼬俯身吻上了佐助张开的双唇，那个吻湿润而凌乱。同时，他加快了臀部的动作，真正开始操弄佐助。他的喉咙深处发出阵阵低吼，他抓住佐助的大腿，将他拽近自己，迎合每一次急速的撞击。他爱极了这份感觉——每撞击一次，弟弟的小穴便将自己吞入一次，滚烫的肉壁紧紧地包裹着自己的性器。

佐助热切的呻吟被鼬饥饿的双唇尽数吞下。那个特殊的地方每被撞击一下，便有许多小白点在小猫的视野中舞动。其实，即使仅仅是哥哥在他体内抽插，就足以让他的下身不断抽搐发疼，渴望再次释放。

“哥哥，”佐助靠着鼬的双唇，轻声道。他的轻声细语几乎被肉体与肉体的撞击声、和他们的呻吟喘息声给淹没，“感觉真……真……”

突然，鼬的舌头侵入佐助的嘴内，他极力挑逗，想让弟弟和他来一场连灵魂都焚烧殆尽的热吻。他感到了佐助的舌头的回应——比之前要热烈得多，这让他欣喜至极。鼬将弟弟的舌头引至自己口中，用力吮吸。他松开佐助的小舌头，发出一阵细微的水声，紧接着，他又追着它进入弟弟的口中。

佐助试着随着鼬的抽插转动臀部，口中不禁发出一丝闷哼。作为回应，他后穴感到的撞击变得更为激烈了，而他的右手开始缓缓从床头滑下，伸向他那硬得发疼的下身。哥哥先前的命令早被他抛到一旁，他开始不知羞耻地爱抚自己，企图模仿哥哥之前给他带来美妙炽热体验的爱抚。

鼬察觉到了佐助的手转移了位置，他并没有生气，而是决定看着佐助自慰，即使只看一小会儿也行——可是现在的姿势很难看到。他突然抽了出来，佐助的双腿软绵绵地从他的腰间滑落。看着眼前诱人的景色，鼬微微窃笑：小猫的小穴张开着不断抽搐，小手握住硬物快速撸动；佐助的脸颊泛着樱桃红，嘴巴大开，露出一颗小而尖锐的犬齿，下半身以及其诱惑的姿态不断从床上抬起。

“回来，”他用力分开双腿，几乎哀诉道，“哥哥！”

佐助不住扭动身体，充斥着情欲的呻吟愈发高亢。鼬知道，他即将到达高潮。虽然鼬十分想再看一次佐助释放的样子，他也知道，佐助的体力只能允许他再释放一次了。而他想在小猫今天第二次到达高潮时在他身体里。于是，他迅速抓住佐助的手，迫使他停下。

“我要你再坐到我腿上来，”鼬用嘶哑的声音命令道，“现在。”

佐助的思绪被情欲笼罩，混沌不清。他点点头，勉力直起身子。挪动身子时，他自己的手、鼬的手，都从他发硬的下体滑了下来。鼬向后坐，微微分开双腿。佐助爬近他，坐上他的大腿，慢慢地对准鼬的硬物，小穴很容易地被撑开，让性器回到了里面。

佐助扯紧鼬松散的头发，新的令人上瘾的烧灼感席卷了他的全身。很快，鼬的下身再次被全部吞入，佐助坐在鼬的大腿上，全身战栗。

“我要你像刚才那样，我的手指在你身体里时一样动起来。”鼬的声音几乎在发颤。尽管言语下流，他握住佐助臀部的手却意外的温柔。佐助颤抖着点点头，下定决心似的咬住嘴唇——他只想要鼬感觉好，就像他这整个下午感觉到的那么好。

佐助凭借着早些时候的记忆（和几张色情图片的模糊记忆），缓缓抬起下半身，他双手不住颤抖，那根粗棒滑过内壁的感觉及其美妙，让他想尖叫。他再次坐下，身体被完全填满，下身靠着自己的小腹猛地抽了一下，不禁大声呻吟了出来。佐助几乎忘了呼吸，更别说动了，这时，发出阵阵咕噜声的鼬握住他的小臀瓣，引导他的动作，一点儿也不让他意外。鼬举起他的小身子，再狠狠地按下去，让一声轻吟哽在了佐助喉咙里。紧接着，他们加快了速度。现在的佐助完全处于鼬的掌控下，他只能把头靠在鼬肩上，承受着狂风骤雨般的入侵。感到下身擦过了鼬紧实的小腹，佐助双手紧紧搂住鼬的脖子，他的囊袋开始紧缩，下身开始剧烈抽搐，让他差点退缩了。

“鼬、鼬……”佐助呼吸不畅，因喜悦而断断续续地呜咽着，“不、不行了……”

鼬低吼一声，迅速伸手扯住佐助乱糟糟的刺发，迫使他向后仰。他们的嘴唇再次相撞，而由于鼬抓着佐助，二人被汗水打湿的胸膛贴在一起相互摩擦，跨间的热度比火焰还要烫手。鼬和佐助一起动了起来，弟弟不知怎的又有了精神，恢复了疯狂急速的上下运动，急切地想到达那爆炸般的快感。佐助的性器快速地在他与鼬的腹间狠狠摩擦，汗水的润滑让它易于滑动，没多久，这样的双重刺激就让佐助没经验的小身子受不了了，他因猛烈的快感而轻声抽泣。

还不到五秒，佐助便靠着鼬的嘴唇，大声叫出哥哥的名字，电流般的喜悦冲刷过他全身，他的后穴收缩着、紧紧地包裹着那个还在抽插、把他撑开并填满的硬物，即使他已到达了高潮，那个硬物还在侵犯他的敏感点。

感到自己被佐助的小穴紧紧钳住，听到佐助用如此撩人的方式叫出自己的名字，鼬已无法控制自己。滚烫的液体满满地射入弟弟体内深处，在鼬继续肆意地向上顶撞时甚至流了出来。鼬觉得似乎过了很长一段时间，自己的下体才将股股热流尽数射进弟弟体内。终于，他停下了抽插，倒在了床上，佐助也忽然栽倒在他身上，他们从未如此疲惫过。忽然安静下来的房间里，只剩两人的心跳声与呼吸声。

“哥哥……”在激烈的情事后，佐助的声音充满睡意，他不得不在大声的喘息中止住一个大哈欠。他有很多疑问——（那本杂志到底是什么？为什么我们要做这种事情？）——可他连睁开眼睛的力气与意志力都没有了。

他湿润潮红的双颊贴在鼬的胸口上，就算他的身体隐隐作痛、疲惫不堪，他还是觉得哥哥的胸口是世界上最舒服的地方。鼬温暖有力的双臂抱住了他，让他更贴近哥哥隆隆作响的胸腔，这更加坚定了他的想法。佐助毛茸茸的尾巴在身后愉快地摇来摇去，最终停在了他的背上。

“怎么了，佐助？”鼬终于轻声问道。

佐助的后腰与臀部开始疼了起来，他也不喜欢身体里那个软软的东西一直流出液体的湿湿的感觉。可是，佐助只轻声说了句“我爱你”，睫毛便吻上脸颊，呼吸因熟睡而变得深重。

鼬自己也差不多，不过他还是轻轻坐起身子，从佐助身体里抽出来，将他放在乱糟糟的床上。他疲惫地扯了扯嘴角，佐助居然因为情事而累得昏睡过去，让他觉得十分好笑。这孩子平时可是不知疲惫的呢。

鼬给自己和佐助盖上被子，再将怀中暖和的小猫紧紧地贴近胸口。他想，也许发情期并不是这世上最糟糕的事，至少，他还有弟弟在身边。


End file.
